


the gladdest sort of people

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It takes six days for Jamie and Eddie to share their news with his family. The Reagans react just as they'd expected.





	the gladdest sort of people

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem "Stick-Together Families" by Edgar Guest.

“So, on a scale of one to ten, what are the chances someone’s going to have a stroke the second we tell them?” Eddie asked her husband willingly, holding tight to his hand as they made their way up the drive.

“If anyone has a heart attack, it’ll be out of joy,” Jamie assured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek when she simply shot him an unimpressed look. “It’ll be fine, babe, I swear. Now, come on. It’s almost ninety degrees out here. Wouldn’t you rather have this panic attack inside?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me not to panic?” Eddie pointed out, allowing him to lead her toward the back entrance all the same.

“After knowing you for the better part of the decade, I’ve given up on that battle,” Jamie admitted, pulling the door open and holding it for her. “If you panic inside, though, there’s less of a chance that you’ll have a heatstroke.”

“So glad you have your priorities straight,” Eddie sighed amusedly, standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek and then heading for the living room. He trailed behind her, their hands still intertwined. “Who’s winning?”

“Not us,” Danny groaned, glancing away from the television for only a millisecond to answer his sister-in-law’s question before returning his attention to the game. After a few seconds, he handed the remote off to his niece. “Here. Find us something less painful to watch. Like a root canal.”

“Don’t think they televise those, Danny,” Jamie informed his brother. “It’s the third game of the season. Maybe you should cut them a break.”

“Don’t cut anyone else one,” Danny grumbled. “Definitely not going to do it for the people who make more in three hours than I’ll make in a lifetime.”

“Fair point,” Jamie acquiesced, settling into one of the two remaining seats and pulling on Eddie’s hand gently, causing her to take the spot next to him. “It’s got a minute left, Dan. Think you can make it that long without putting a fist through the screen?”

“Probably,” Danny sighed. “But I’m not making any promises.”

“This is why I like your family,” Eddie muttered under her breath once everyone’s attention was once again on the game. “Last time someone threatened to put a fist through something at a Janko family dinner, it was my aunt after she found out my uncle was sleeping with his secretary.”

“Is _anyone_ in your family normal?” Jamie muttered back, his arm tightening around her shoulders.

“Yeah. Me.” Eddie glared up at him when he laughed quietly. “Hey! What are you laughing about there, buddy? I’ll have you know most people think I’m perfectly normal.”

“Uh-huh. And have any of these people who think this, have they ever spent more than, like, fifteen seconds in your presence?” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head when she simply pouted, leaving the question unanswered. “Don’t worry, honey. I’d like you so much less if you were just like everyone else.”

“Good to know my weirdness is what drew you in,” Eddie laughed quietly.

“Well, it was a mixture of that and your insanely detailed knowledge of food.” Jamie smirked at the glare she shot in his direction, then kissed the tip of her nose, making her face scrunch slightly. “If I promise to feed you soon, can you find it in yourself to refrain from killing me?”

“Fine,” Eddie agreed begrudgingly. “But you should know that you’re on thin ice, buddy.”

“Noted.” Jamie glanced back at the screen just as the final quarter ended, eliciting a not-so-tame reaction from his older brother.

“Language!” Henry called warningly from the other side of the room, staring pointedly at his eldest grandson. “It’s still the Lord’s Day, Daniel.”

“Yeah. Sorry, Gramps,” Danny muttered, not looking all that apologetic as he glared ferociously at the screen. “I should’ve just gone back to work after mass. The murder Baez got called in on couldn’t have been as gruesome as the one I just spent three hours watching.”

“Sure, that’s not overdramatic _at all_ ,” Eddie teased her brother-in-law, smiling sunnily when he glanced in her direction. “Don’t be so down, Danny. There’s always next week. Maybe you can write them some sort of strongly-worded letter, share your feelings and such.”

“You know, the first time my brother brought you home, I didn’t really get it at first,” Danny grumbled. “Now I do, though. You’re both equal levels of annoying.”

“Love you too, big brother,” Jamie replied pointedly, flashing an amused smirk over at the eldest of the Reagan siblings just as their sister wandered into the room.  

“Dinner’s on the table, you guys, come on,” Erin ordered, smiling at her brother and sister-in-law. “Hey, you two. Eddie, you feeling any better?”

“Much,” Eddie assured her sister-in-law honestly. “I think it’s behind me.”

“Glad to hear. Too many leftovers these past few weeks,” Henry commented, smiling at the woman he’d come to love like his own grandchild.

Eddie simply laughed at the comment. Her appetite had been a source of amusement for the Reagan family since the first time Jamie’d brought her home for dinner. She’d gotten used to it by that second Sunday spent with them.

Dinner was much calmer than it’d been the previous Sunday, as Erin and Danny hadn’t been assigned to the same case again for the second week in a row. That alone was enough to make everyone seated at that table thankful to God.

They were halfway through the meal, trading stories about their work over the past six days, when Jamie finally glanced over at Eddie, arching an eyebrow to ask if she was ready just as Danny wrapped up a tale of the previous day’s interrogation he and Baez had conducted. She simply nodded, inhaling deeply as Jamie drew the attention of everyone around the table by clearing his throat.

“Eddie and I have something we want to tell you,” he said, smiling over at his wife when all eyes were suddenly on her. “It turns out that that virus wasn’t exactly a virus.”

“Oh?” Frank questioned knowingly, a faint smile developing at the corners of his mouth. He’d been expecting this kind of announcement since the second Eddie chose water over wine when drinks were being poured.

“Yeah, it turns out they don’t last that long,” Eddie smiled, shaking her head at her husband. “Morning sickness does, though.” She jumped slightly when the fork she hadn’t realized Danny was still holding clattered to his plate. “Sorry,” she winced apologetically. “Probably should’ve given you a little more warning before just blurting it out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny assured her, glancing back between her and his younger brother with a wide smile. “Morning sickness, huh? So, what, the two of you are going to be parents?”

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Jamie replied with a smile of his own. “It’s going to take about thirty-four weeks, but yes. We’re going to be parents.”

“Oh, I knew it!” Erin exclaimed, absolutely beaming over at the two of them. Her eyes had filled with tears as soon as the words left her sister-in-law’s mouth. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you. And for me,” she tacked on, making them all laugh. “I get to buy baby clothes for the first time since Sean.”

“We don’t know the gender yet, sis,” Jamie cautioned his sister.

“They do make them in green and yellow, Jameson,” Erin pointed out, glancing over at her daughter. “Nicky’ll be my partner in crime, won’t you, Nicky?”

“Absolutely,” Nicky agreed immediately, smiling at her uncle and aunt. “I’m really happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Nick,” Jamie murmured, his hand squeezing his wife’s under the table. “We’re really happy for us, too.”

“As you should be,” Henry said from the end of the table. “Children are a blessing. The two of you are going to make fantastic parents.”

“I agree,” Danny said from the place across from them. “Kid’s going to have it made, living under the same roof as you two.”

“Thanks, Danny,” Eddie murmured, trying and failing not to tear up. Unlike everyone else at the table, she could blame it on hormones.

“Well,” Frank said from the spot next to his son, speaking for the first time since the announcement was made. He smiled at the two of them. “We’ll have someone else to welcome to the family soon enough, won’t we?” He glanced pointedly at Eddie, his eyes shining. “Worked out for us pretty well last time, didn’t it?”

“I’ll toast to that,” Henry agreed, raising his glass in the air. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”


End file.
